Suisei no Gargantia: The USS from the Past
by DewElr
Summary: The USS Atlas a naval ship that was meant to go to the pacific ocean and doing some drills, but a lighting struck the ship and send the USS Atlas into the distant future where they encountered the Gargantia. How would the people of the Gargantia react to a ship from the past? Will the USS Atlas and it's crew will make it back to their time?
1. Characters

**USS ATLAS**

**Type of Ship: Aircraft carrier with a mixture of a destroyer ship. **

**Weaponry**

**Tomahawk Missiles**

**Deck Guns**

**ASROC**

**CIWS**

**Aircraft**

**F15's**

**VTOL's**

**Crew**

**About 6,000 marines and sailors. **

**Power Source:**

**Solar and Nuclear**

**Captain: Captain Paulo Fernendez**

**Description: The top deck consists of a small landing pad with ready armed deck guns. **

**With radar and sonar technology, it is also computerized. The lower deck consist of all kinds of storages, but crews also have their own lockers. **

**Characters: **

**Kai Sato:**

**Birthdate: 2003**

**A 16 year old boy who needed to be with the Naval, due to the wishes of his father's superiors.**

**Jeffery Wilson**

**Birthdate: October 2nd 1998**

**A 21 year old Marine from California**

**Paulo Fernandez**

**Birthdate: April 19th, 1983**

**The Captain of the USS Atlas**

**Ledo **

**Age: 17**

**A boy from the Galatic Aliance**

**Amy**

**Age 15**

**A delivery girl**

**Ridgett**

**Age: 22**

**The Captain of Gargantia**


	2. Chapter 1

(Naval Base in San Diego)

The weather started to get cold. It was the middle of November and Thanksgiving is coming up, I guess this means I have to spend my Thanksgiving in the USS Atlas with my dad oh well at least I'll be back for christmas. My name is Kai Sato. I am 16 years old, and today I will be joining my dad at the USS Atlas. My dad is in his forties, and pretty fit.

I got on the ship with my dad. Later my dad took me to our room. It was a bunk bed I decided to take the bottom one because it had an outlet that can charge my phone and laptop. Thank god for wifi.

The USS Atlas began it's departure at 9:00 AM, ascending from 1 to 15 knots. The ship objective to practice at the pacific incase of North Korean, or Chinese attacks across the pacific. Mostly likely North Korean due to its nuclear missiles. As it loose sights of land the knots increased from 15 to 30 knots.

2 hours passed he got out of the cabin and gives himself a tour of the ship. He finds the cafeteria filled with kitchen workers, and some marines eating their lunches. Another is getting water from the vending machine. He finds the bathrooms that was unexpectedly found near his cabin. Then he took some stairs to find a small movie theater room. THe next room he found is the infirmary. Later he took the stairs again seein the top deck. He looked outside to see some clouds coming in. They seem to be dark clouds and heard thunderstorms while the other side is still sunny. In the left he can see some marines and sailors doing some warmups, and the right, is some aircraft.

(3 decks below the top)

Three decks below is the computer room where they control the rockets, the use of radars and sonars. There is also one on top of the deck of the captain's area. It also consists of radio and communication device that can make contact at the speed of light with a long distance.

"Sir there seem to be a storm ahead," one of the officers said

"Don't worry, this ship can handle a huge storm" The Captain said "We shall keep going at 30 knots."

"Yes captain"

USS Atlas is stabilized at 30 knots. As they reached the storm area, waves are rough, winds are screaming at 150 mph. Lightning storms are roaring all over the ocean. A lightning storm suddenly hits the USS Atlas making the ship go offline. The calendar gose haywire while other computers go haywire or offline. After a few minutes everything went settled. Everything went back online, computers went online. Without noticing the date the reads November 17th, 15,546 CE, Local Time, 11:30 hrs.

"Is everything ok?" Paulo asked

"Yes sir, everything seems to be stabilized" the officer said

Kai was on the ground from the incident he got up holding on to the rail

"Whoa that was some storm" he said "But it ended so quick...hm must be one of thoses just passing through storms."

Kai then went back into the cabins then proceed to his laptop.

* * *

(Gargantia)

Ledo is in another hunt for treasure with Pinion, Bellows and the former Pirate Queen Yukkage

"Hey Ledo are you ready for another treasure hunt? Pinon asked

"I guess so, even though I'm not in for the treasure but for my job" he said "just without Chamber"

"Ah come on kid….you'll cope with it, just keep your mind off him and focus on the job" Yukkage said

"Yes ma'am"

"Ok Ledo you ready for the next job" Bellows asked

"Yes"

As they were going to take off for their job, Ledo noticed something in the distance. It was a clear day, so it was clearly another ship, but it looked different. Ledo just stared at it.

"Ok Ledo, let's go ...Ledo?"

Ledo then pointed at the ship in the distance as it got Bellows Yukkage, and Pinion attention.

"Another ship, maybe it's here to get the treasure...well I'll make sure they don't get a single part of it"

Ridget the newly Captain of the Gargantia, was on usual duty checking out for pirates and such as Captain, she must take responsibility. Until one of the crew informed her about something

"Captain, we seem to find another ship in the distance" the female crew said

"Ok and…..?"

"You might wanna take a look"

"What's going to be so special about it" She was given binoculars and saw the ship in the distance. It had aircraft, they also see something rotating clockwise in their rooftops like a Satellite Communications, also they see what it seems to be a banner. The banner consist of red and white stripes, and a blue on the upper left with stars on it.

"What should we do captain"

"Well let's pray and hope that they aren't pirates and try to negotiate with them." she said as she heads for the main deck where they hopefully they get contact. She then used one of thoses shortwave radios hopefully it'll contact that distant ship heading towards the Gargantia.

(USS Atlas)

"Hello this is the Captain of the Gargantia, I need a response"

Then Captain Paulo responded back

"Hello this is Captain Paulo of the USS Atlas, who am I speaking to?"

"This is Captain Ridget of the Gargantia, are you pirates?"

"No we are not pirates"

"State your buisness?"

* * *

As Kai was finiished playing with his laptop, he looked outside the window. He sees a huge ship in the distance. This made him run around the ship and getting to the main deck taking a closer look.

"Whoa! That is a huge ship" he said

"It looks like a ship but almost a form of a city" A marine said next to him

Kai turned to the marine

"Do you think it's abandoned? Or something"

"I don't know, but letme check my binoculars"

He gets out the binoculars and zoomed in to see people

"Nevermind there people in there"

"Hmm do you think they are lost people in the sea and they had to deal with this?"

"Maybe, but hopefully we'll able to bring them back to the mainland"

"Agree"

"I'm Jeffery Wilson"

"I'm Kai Sato Nice to meet you"

* * *

The two captains negotiated of terms and entering the Gargantia shipyard. Basically they are going to negotiate directly in the USS Atlas. The Atlas went on starboard and little port then it parked next to one of the ships.

In another part of the Gargantia, a teen girl named Amy was busy delivering packages all over the ship, until she noticed a new ship has docked next to the Gargantia

"Hmmm..I wonder if that's a new ship joining us?" she said

Amy then got a closer look to see Ridget walking towards the other ship. Along side seeing Pinion, Ledo, and Bellows. She then immediately head towards where Ledo is since they are boyfriend and girlfriend. She then landed next to him

"Hey Ledo"

"Oh hey Amy are you finsihed work?"

"Yeah I just finished my last order"

"Open the bridge" one of the marines said As Captain Paulo waits for the Captain appearance. The woman arrived between the two ships. SHe has dark purple hair, violet eyes and fair skin

Captain Paulo saluted as Ridget Saluted back then the two shook hands.

"Greetings my name is Captain Ridget of the Gargantia"

"My name is Paulo Fernandez. The Captain of the USS Atlas of the United States Navy"

"Well Captain it's nice to meet you" she said "shall we began talking inside your ship?"

Paulo nodded as the two walked inside the ship. Inside the ship it looked nothing like the Gargantia, but something different about it, but keeping her mind out of it, she then arrived in the meeting room with high ranking officers and superiors.

"I am Captain Ridget of the Gargantia" she stated

"Nice to meet you, Captain, I am the Admiral of the USS Atlas, Kyle Robertson. Please have a seat"

Rigid then sat down in her seat. In the conference room, he sees a few men and the others seem to be soldiers but not knowing they are marines. She was then offered a beverage. She was given water which is a surprise because water is scarce to drink.

"Water? How many do they have?"

"Mrs. RIdget. I would like to know why are your ships are in the middle of the pacific ocean?"

Ridget didn't quiet understand the term Pacific Ocean, but she decided to say something.

"This where we live. All Humans live in ships now all land is submerged into the ocean floor"

Paulo didn't quiet understand what they meant by that. All of the sudden an officer came back with a paper with bery disturbing information.

"Captain we got a disturbance. I want you to read it"

The paper wrote that during the storm incident coincidence, they were taken into the future showing the date and the year in the computer rooms in the lower deck. It read November 17th, 15,546.

"What is this?!" Paulo was in shocked

"Sir, we seem to have traveled into the distant future in a coincidence"

"How could this be?"

Then another person came in and it is a scientist

"I think during the thunderstorm we encountered the lightning struck the ship and then all of the sudden we have taken into the future."

Being shocked by this revelation, new plans must be changed.

"Anyways, Miss Ridget, we would like to join your ship for the time being" Paulo said

"And what use do you have?"

"We have weapons that are capable to take down anyone who is willing to oppose us"

"Like what"

"We have aircraft, missiles, also 6,000 marines and sailors on board to fight, we also have weapons that are willing to take down pirates. Would you like a demonstration after the meeting"

Ridget nodded

* * *

(Time Skip)

Ridget exited the USS Atlas heading back to the Gargantia. One of the Gargantia officers come up to her and asked

"Captain what's going on here?"

"The USS Atlas will be joining us for the time being."

Everyone was surprised to hear this. This mysterious alienus ship has decided to join the Gargantia Amy and Ledo were also surprised about this. Ridget kept walking thinking about the treaty that she signed

(Flashback)

So Mrs. Ridget do we have a deal about this treaty?" Paulo asked

"Yes Captain, we would like to use your strength to any means fight, and also you're people are allowed on board the ship anytime you wish"

"Thank you captain, we shall signed the treaty"

Then a paper was given to hear. She signed her name on a pen as Captain Paulo also signed it. After that an applause was made. Then Paulo and Ridgett were given some champagne glass to celebrate this new alliance.

"Miss Ridget I hope we can get along"

"Me too, now how about that ship tour of yours?"

"Let's get started"

(Flashback ends)

Ridget kept walking thinking about that tour, especially the library really changed her. When she was at the library, she read some of the books that kept records of humanity's past. She was shaken as she got back to the bridge of the Gargantia

"Captain what happened, what did they do to you?"

"It's nothing, but I can tell that we're going to be needing them for a long time"

"Why is that Capitan?"

"They have records…...of Humanity's past"


	3. Chapter 2

Ridget, Bellows, Pinion, Ledo, and Amy were discussion on how can this ship have humanity's past. Even Ledo didn't seem to understand how is that possible.

"Captain...how could these people have knowledge of the past?" Pinion asked

"I remembered hearing that these people got here through time travel"

"Time Travel, but how is that possible" Bellows asked

"Well I remember hearing a scientist saying that a lightning strike hit their ship and therefore they got here in our time"

"So if you say that is true, what should we do with them?" Ledo asked

"We are going to be needing them to defend our ship as possible."

"Knowledge about the past…..say I could ask them what it was like back in these days, maybe Amy will get more information about land" Ledo said

"Good idea. In fact since they came from another time, we shall do a culture exchange" Ridget said

"Alright, me and Ledo are going back to work," Amy said as the two walked off

"Alright see ya"

(Atlas)

"Captain are you sure this is a good idea. Can we trust these people on this ship called the Gargantia?" Jeffery asked

"We have to for now. They don't seem to look like pirates, and they are civilized, but since you are one of the best men on this ship, I'm going to let you be one of my bodyguards incase they attack me"

"Yes Captain"

Kai was at the cafeteria ordering a pizza while eating his pizza with a side of french fries, he was watching an episode of Zero no Tsukaima. Throughout the episode he was laughing and ranting.

Then all of the sudden, Jeffery came to him. He sat down with his lunch as well. He ordered a burger with a small side of fries and a water.

"Hey Kai"

Kai took off his headphones and paused the video

"Oh hey Jeffery what's up"

"So soon i'm going to be at the new ship. You wanna come with me?"

"Yeah sure. My dad will be fine with it"

"Wonderful let's go"

Kai took his belongings and put them in his backpack and zipped it up. Then the two rushed over to the outside.

(Time Skip, Gargantia)

It was time to sign the treaty The two Captains were handed over pens the contract was printed and with a blank line on the bottom. Ridget signed first, then Paulo did it. After signing, an applause was made. Therefore, the people of the USS Atlas can now freely explore the ship while people from the Gargantia can freely explore the USS Atlas.

"Captain Ridget, I'm looking forward to getting along with you" Paulo said

"Me as well" she said

After the signing, Captain Paulo and Ridget went to a private room drinking more of the champagne that Paulo brought from the USS Atlas.

"I have to say, the Champagne is really good, what's it called?"

"This is called Lanson Champagne. It's one of my favorites when I turned 21"

"I see, but I want to talk to you more about something. It's about the Earth's past"

"Go on"

"I would like to learn more about it, especially for my people"

"Hmmmm...I remember you saying that you don't know about the earth's past. Maybe we could work something out, but I figured you would ask me about something like that. So I brought you a history about one of the greatest empires to exist in human history."

He then showed a book that he took out of his bag it was titled, "The Roman Empire". Ridget took the book and read the title, and looked at the back of the book. She then opened the book and see a lot of text and pictures also arts of the Roman Empire. As she continued reading, from the beginning of the Roman Empire, to its historic sites, the destruction of Pompeii, the Gods they believed in until Christianity, until it fell in the year 476 AD. It took a little while to read all those pages but Captain Paulo is patient. Finally after done reading it, she dropped the book in a shockingly surprised.

"Uhh Captain are you ok?...Captain"

"Paulo ...That was an amazing thing I learned in Human History"

Ridget smiled with Joy. The first time she get to learn about Ancient knowledge from the past.

"Is there more empires that existed in this time?" she asked

"Why yes there is so many great empires that existed in ancient civilization. Say you can come into the Atlas library, and check out the rest of our history"

"That would be wonderful"

Paulo nodded

(Gargantia MarketPlace)

Kai and Jeffery were at the Gargantia Marketplace. They looked around seeing how busy it looked. It reminded Kai about the time he went to the marketplace in San Diego, also reminded him of the time he went to the grocery store. The locals were looking at the strange males seeing them from another time.

After learning about the USS Atlas, the word began to spread like wildfire. It passed on to relative to relative, friends to friends, strangers, to neighbors.

Kai and Jeffrey were looking at all the jewelry and the food that they harvest. They looked delicious to them.

"Wow these fish looks so fresh, but sucks I have no money. The only thing I have is 200 USD."

"Actually what if we do?" Jeffrey showed the Gargantia's Currency

"Where did you get that?"

"Captain Paulo"

"Oh, but how about we get something here?"

"Sure"

Throughout the market, they bought fresh fish, souvenirs, candies, and much more. After shopping, they decided to eat lunch. The two were eating while talking about what will they do if they managed to get back home. Behind them were three girls named Melty, Amy, and Saya.

"This food is delicious" Jeffery said

"I agree"

"Hey Kai, it looks like thoses girls over there are looking at you"

Kai turns around and sees them, then they turned around making sure he dosen't see them. But Melty turned her eyes to Kai. As they were giggling.

"Looks like they're interested in you"

"Jeffery, I doubt they are...girls can be giggling to anything, but I doubt they are giggling about me"

"What makes you think"

"I'm a nerd, a geek, an indoor freak. How would girls be giggling for me. No one would fall for me ever."

"Bro don't talk like that you'll find someone"

"Ever…" he said as he puts his utensils in the plat and took out his smartphone playing an app game.

Melty overheard him feeling how bad how no one is attractive to him, and thinking he's nothing because Melty felt the same way having small breast and all.

"Poor kid I wish i could do something" melty said in her mind

"Hello Melty?" Saya asked

"Huh what?"

"Are You ok you seem to spaced out ...or unless are you falling for that boy" Says teased

"No way ...well maybe he is kinda cute"

"Really we should tell him" Amy said

"What no. No no no no no" Melty begged as Saya and Amy came up to him

"Hi I'm Amy and this is my friend Saya"

"Uh hi my name is Kai and this is my friend Jeffrey"

"Oh yeah also my friend Melty over by the other table"

Kai turned around to see Melty hiding behind the chair.

"I think she's shy"

"Oh no, she's not...hey Melty over here" Amy said as Saya trying to grab her over to Kai's table.

"Uhh Hi….." Kai said shyly

"Uhhh hi…"Melty said

"M..m..m..my name is Kai"

"Im...Melty"

"I heard that tou like"

"Y.. y..yes"

Kai then took a deep breath and said

"Would you like to hangout later?"

"S.. "

"Ok ...let's meet up at my ship 6:00 PM"

"Ok ill see you there"

"Dude I'm very proud that you asked her out"

"Thanks Jeffrey"

(Meanwhile with the girls)

"Oh my goodness I can't believe that he asked you out" Saya said

"I know my heart was beating"

"Since you're going out. We need to fix you up for tonight"

The two girls head back to Amy's place to give her a makeover. While Kai returns to the ship and takes a shower, then he puts on fresh new clothes on he is wearing a blakc shirt with dark jeans and a leather jacket. He is also wearing cologne. While Saya and Amy a little makeup on Melty, she ended up wearing her usual black bandeau a purple vest with gold trim. A dark purple skirt with side buckles and a belt. As time skipped, Amy Saya, and Melty rushed over to the new ship, they see Kai waiting at the entrance he was looking at the ship not noticing the three girls from behind. Melty tapped his shoulder and he turned around

"Hi..you ready?"

"Yes"

"Good Luck Melty"

Melty turned around and winks as she turns around and walks with Kai to the other ship.

"So what do you want to do?"

"To be honest I don't know what to do?"

"Ooh I would love to get a tour of the ship. Now that would be fun"

"Alright"

Melty and Kai walked around the ship. She was amazed with all the aircraft that his military have. She has also seen the sailors and marines exercising. In the lower decks she showed her the cafeteria, movie theater, the cabins and much more, then she asked him.

"Hey Kai, is it true that your people actually came from the past and have knowledge from the past"

"Yes it is true. Why you asked"

"I'm really curious on what was it like in the past"

"Ok, let's go to the library and get some encyclopedias"

The two entered the library. The librarian greeted them. The two checked out the books.

"Go ahead Melty, pick any book you wish to read"

She then looked through all the books, what caught her attention was World History. She grabbed the book and checked it out for rent. Then the two left the library.

"So are you going to read it?"

"Yeah when I get home ...or how about back in your cabin?" she said in a seductive tone

"Uhhh I guess we can go back in my cabin"

(Kai's cabin)

He opened the door for Melty as she entered the room and he enters and closes the door.

"This is your cabin?" 

"Yeah it's nothing but at least I have a bed." he said "The top one is my dad's"

"I see"

He then grabs his laptop and showed it to her. He opens up the screen

"Aah?"

He then turns on and showing the login screen as he logins, it showed the home area of the computer

"Kai, what is this"

"This is a laptop. It's like a computer"

"What can it do"

"It can do many things like mail, movies, music, draw, whatever you think of. Also the internet, but I doubt we have any, but we can watch a movie. I think we can watch something that you like. Do you like astronomy?"

"Yeah why"

"I want you to watch this show called Star Wars. I hope you like it"

Kai puts the laptop on the table as he grabbed some chairs and pillows to sit on. He then turns on the movie. It showed the usual "A long time ago in a galaxy far far away" then it showed the title screen which made Melty flinched when the music started. Throughout the movie, she was truly amazed on how humanity in the past could make such great shows, and technology. Also keeping records of the past, and such. After the movie the two went outside

"Kai that movie was amazing. I would love to see that movie again"

"I'm glad you like it..hey look what's going on over there?" The two noticed that food being served and people from the Gargantia and the USS Atlas are partying.

"I don't know let's check it out"

The party is a celebration of the newly signed treaty. Ridget and Paulo were eating together. But Ridget is reading another book about the Medieval Era. The party was serving steak, and fish as the main course of the dish. Majority of the Gargantians were eating the steak. As a result they really liked it. The taste was really good.

Amy is with Ledo and Saya eating together eating steaks and salad that the Americans cooked.

"Amy how is your steak?"

"It's really good how about yours

"It's good. How about you Saya?"

"Delicious I never tasted anything like it"

After partying for a little bit and a bite to eat, the two sat on a bench to rest.

"I had really fun tonight" Melty said

"I did as well" he said

"So are you ever going to get back in your time?"

"I don't know. Unless a thunderstorm strikes us then that's our final destinaiton, but I would love to go back to my time and see my family and friends again"

"I see" Melty said as she looked down

"Alright everyone we're going to end the party with something really cool. So I want everyone to look up as we initiate the final event" the announcer said

All of the sudden fireworks began to light up the sky which made everyone go Awe. Melty was truly amazed with the fireworks that they made.

"Kai what are those things in the sky"

"Fireworks, aren't they beautiful"

"Yeah" Melty slowly put her hands on top of Kai's hand \

Kai noticed it from eyebaling as she grabbed her hand. They looked at each other for a few seconds smiling then all of the sudden the two kissed each other for about 5 seconds. Amy, Saya, and Ledo saw the action as they all high fived each other for completing their love mission.

"Yes I knew they would be perfect" Amy said

Saya Giggled.

"C'mon let's leave them along, maybe they'll do something more interesting" Amy teased

"Amy shut up" Ledo said as the three walked away.

The two broke the kiss as they last remaining fireworks ended with a silent.

"Well...I gotta head back to my home. It's nice hanging out with you" Melty said

"Yeah let's do it again someday" Kai said

Melty then got up and walked she waved goodbye for the night as he walked back to his cabin and heads for bed.


	4. Chapter 3

Today it was a new festival. Meaning Amy, Saya, and Melty will perform their belly dancing again like the time when Ledo arrived on Earth, but it was Kai turn to experience this festival. He was at the Atlas on the main deck with his laptop typing some notes onto his word doc. As he was writing, Amy Saya and Melty appeared out of the open heading towards to Kai.

"Hi Kai" the three girls said

"Oh hey ladies what's up"

"Kai, there is a festival today, and I was wondering if you want to come with us alongside with Ledo"

"Sure I would love to, oh and Melty...after the Festival I would like to show you something"

Melty smiled and nodded as she turned around and walked with the girls. As they disappeared into the distance, Kai smiled and thought of something

"I'm going to show her some of the greatest musicians in history," he said as he got up and closed his laptop and head inside. He took the elevator down to the cabin deck and head straight to his room.

He took something out of his storage. Upon it was instruments. One it was a cello, violin and guitar. He grabbed the Cello out of the case and started playing it. First practicing his scales and and then a cello music piece. After hours of practicing, he put the cello inside the case and went out of the cabin as he reached the outside deck. He exits the USS Atlas and enters the Gargantia. He was walking he went up to a women asking her where is the festival taking place. The woman gave him directions telling him to make a left then a right. Then go straight to the market place and he'll be at the festival. He looks around to see a lot of people, but he sees Jeffrey sitting next to Bellows across is Pinion and next to him is Yukkage and Ledo.

"Jeffery"

"Oh Hey Kai come sit down"

Kai sat down.

"Kai this is Bellows, Pinion and Yukkage"

"Hi I'm Kai nice to meet you all"

"Hi I'm Bellows

"Pinion"

"I'm Yukkage"

"Good to meet you all"

A table over, Captain Paulo and Ridgett were talking to each other discussing about what were captains talk about. After talking about the important, Ridgett was constantly asked questions about the old ancient world times. She really got into learning about Ancient Greece and how it was so well developed and their culture, but what really interested her was the olympics that is held every 4 years and people from different cities meet up and compete against each other.

The group were talking to each other about their lives. Bellows brought up about them being time travelers and how did they really got here into the future.

"So is it really true you guys are from a long distance from the past?" Bellows asked to Jeffery

"Yes it's true"

"Jeffery is right we are from the time when land existed"

"Oh shit! If you say what is true, then tell us what was like living in land" Pinion said

"Uhhh it really depends on what part you are from you see when land existed, there were roughly about 200 countires in the world"

"200?" Bellows Yukkage Ledo and Pinion were shocked hearing this

"Yeah, but if you were some parts of the country called first world countries like where me and Kai are from, then you are in a well developed nation with a developed culture."

"I see...so where are you two from?" Yukkage asked

"Me and Kai are from a big nation called the United States of America"

Jeffery took out his ipad and unlocks it. Then he turns on an app that gives information about the world.

"Whoa,'' What is that?" Ledo asked

"Pinion this is called an iPad. This device can do anything like play games, send mail, you can also draw, play music, and much more"

"Wow a tool that can do many stuff that's amazing" he said

Jeffery showed a map of the entire world but the only difference is that the world showed land with borders on it. Jeffery clicked on the USA continental and gave it to Bellows to read as Yukkage Ledo and Pinion stood up and read it. Bellows read everything about how the USA was formed and it's dark history from the killing of the natives to the Revolutionary war. After that it's imperialism. The next thing is on how the US entered the 20th century. Before Bellows could continue reading, the festival show began as they were served food.

"Hello everyone welcome to the monthly festival. Today we shall perform with all talents who signed up this monthly festivals so shall we began"

The performers were various people some were musicians, dancers, and people with extreme talent. As time went by, three girls were wearing belly dancing outfits came on stage. It was Amy, Melty, and Saya on stage. They began dancing as they were spinning and shaking their hips to shaking their belly. Kai looked at Melty being amazed on how she was pretty good at dancing.

"Melty? I didn't know she could dance" he said as he was smiling being amazed by it

The audience were cheering to the 3 girls. As their dances ended the audience were giving a huge round of applause. Then the speaker came up and announced that the show is going to be concluded. People were confused usually 10 people will be performing.

"Unfortunately the last person was supposed to perform had a change of plans so I'm afraid we have to conclude our performance here."

Then all of the sudden Kai stepped up to the stage.

"I'll do it"

In the backstage, the three girls could hear him talking. Melty peeked through the curtains seeing her boyfriend talking to the speaker.

"Ok, what's your name boy?"

"My name is Kai"

Then Jeffery comes to the stage

"This is my friend Jeffrey. He will be helping me as well. Give us ten minutes"

"Ok it looks like we got ourselves a new performers. So we'll be taking a 10 minute break"

Jeffery ran back to the ship to grab a cello and head back in 3 minutes. On the other hand Melty came up to Kai.

"Hey Kai"

"Oh Hey Melty. Melty you did pretty good today. I didn't know you could dance?"

"Yeah I've been dancing since I was a kid, but what are you and Jeffery are going to perform?"

"You'll see you might like it"

"Ok" she followed the two girls and sat down where Jeffery and Kai sat. The three girls were talking while Kai waits

-  
(Time Skip)

It was time for Jeffrey and Kai to perform. The two got their cellos on stage as they sat down in chairs.

(Flashback)

On the backstage, the two were wearing what it seem to be punk outfits. Kai is wearing a black pink floyd t shirt with dark jeans with distress, and some bracelets and a choker. His hair was a red highlights as well. Well it was mostly a temporarily highlight. Jeffery was wearing a skeleton shirt with a leather jacket it wearing dark pants as well, His hair was growing a bit long but despite having black hair, he was able to style it.

"Oh man I wonder what Melty would think if she saw me wearing this?"

"I think she'll love it"

"You sure? But i wanna put something under it to surprise the audience on what some teens wear in our days"

"Good idea. Thank goodness I bought my punk outfit from high school"

"You ready?"

"Yah"

(flashback ends)

The two entered the stage as the light were shining them. They sat down and began playing

Playing Thunderstruck 2CELLOS cover, but Kai will be vocals.

So it starts with them playing as they were showing off as calm instrument. The Audience were watching them. They mimic the 2CELLOS movements but when the fast part came, Kai stood up and stopped. The audience were confused

"Jeffery stop, these clothes won't workout"

"I agree" 

The two stripped of their layer of clothes and showing their punk outfits. Everyone including Melty were surprised to see them wearing a type of clothes, as Kai meses his hair as part of his hair covered half of his face. Then they began to play continuing the fast part.

Thunder, thunder, thunder, thunder

I was caught

In the middle of a railroad track

I looked round

And I knew there was no turning back

My mind raced

The people from the USS Atlas were cheering on them and making hand signs for rock n roll. While the young Gargantians were cheering as the elders and parents were shocked to hear such genre that their ancestors had loved and played. Melty had her mouth open seeing her boyfriend in a such distinctive outfit that she has never seen before. Ledo was covering his ears as he didn't understand what was going on.

And I thought what could I do

And I knew

There was no help, no help from you

Sound of the drums

Beating in my heart

The thunder of guns

Thunderstruck, you've been Thunderstruck

Thunderstruck, Thunderstruck

You've been Thunderstruck

Playing half of that song, they transitioned to a new song by ACDC called Highway to Hell but this time without vocals. The two males was still on their cellos playing. The cellos sounded like an electric guitar, therefore, it was connected to an amplifier making sound like an electric guitar.

"Did our ancestors really enjoy this type of music?" Bellows asked herself

"I Don't know, but I like it" Pinon said as he began tapping his foot to the beat.

"These people are amazing. Jeffery could play such talent" Yukkage said with impressive tone

Captain Paulo was on his feet jumping up and down as he singing to the song. Ridgett was confused on why Paulo was doing that.

'That's…..that boy is my boyfriend? I guess this is his true colors. But shit! I didn't know he had such talent" Melty said in her mind

Kai and Jeffery were playing as they constantly jumping with their cellos and playing at the same time. Then the whole audience began cheering with awesomeness. After that they were done playing making everyone cheer very loudly. Random teen girls screamed like they saw a boy band and the boys were screaming as well as they were in a football game. Bellows was very impressed with Jeffrey looking so different and cute. She was blushing to a guy that was so talented and amazing.

It was night time and Kai was looking at the clear sky seeing the milky way and some shooting stars passing by as he played the cello. Melty came in her belly dancing outfit finding him. Melty sat next to him.

"Hey"

"Oh hey"

"So about the festival. I don't know what to say!"  
"Melty listen, this is who I truly am. A boy look dresses like this. Look if you want to break up with me that's fine I understand I guess you're not into boys like me?"

"What? No I like who you are. You are cool, talented, and damn you can sing? Now that's a boy I want to have"

"You really think so?"  
She nodded

"I guess I am perfect for you" he siad as she hugged him

"Say you think you could do a dance for me. I'll play my instrument along with it. Just a normal dance"

"Ok"

Melty got up the bench and then Melty began dancing while Kai was playing a random song in the Cello. The song that he was playing was Apologize by OneRepublic. He turned to his iPad and put the Piano cover on. On the other hand Ledo, Amy and Saya were looking for the two as they saw that Melty and Kai were doing something.

"Hey Ledo do you remember the time you played that ocarina and then I danced?"  
"Yeah why?"  
"Well it looks like Melty and Kai are doing the same"

Then the three got their attention to Kai and Melty. As Kai concluded the song Melty landed on him and then they kissed again under the night sky.

"Kai….I...I love you"

"Melty...I love you too"

The two kissed as they closed their eyes.

"Kai, let me stay over into your cabin for tonight. I don't wanna sleep alone tonight"

Kai nodded as the two got up and held hands as they entered the ship and entering Kai's cabin.

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. Chapter 4

The Gargantia began to move at 30 knots along side with many ships alongside the USS Atlas. The sun began to rise. The clock reads 8:30 AM. Kai wakes up seeing Melty next to him. He gets up and stretches and shakes Melty to wake. Melty rubs her eyes seeing Kai.

"Morning sleepyhead"

"Morning Kai"

The two got up and gets ready for the day. Kai and Melty walks out of the cabin and the two head outside to see where they are now. As they are outside, the ship is moving forward.

"Melty where do you think the Gargantia is moving?"  
"I don't know probably finding more treasure down the deep sea"  
"Oh hopefully they can find something value"

"So you wanna grab breakfast?"

"Sure follow me"

The two gose back to the ship. They walked to the cafeteria and he grabbed 2 instant rame noodles. He paid for them and gives it to Melty.

"What's this?"

"Instant noodles"

"How do you cook this?"

"Just add warm water and your ready to eat"  
"Just water!?"

Kai nodded as she directed her to the warm water tank. He shows her how to do it as he opens the cup and he activates the switch and water comes out. As it comes close to full, he stops it and covers the cup with the half open cover. Melty mimicked the way Kai did. After a few minutes of waiting, the two began to eat.

"Mmm this is good" Melty said

"I know everyone eats it where I live"

"You mean the past?"

"Yeah"

After they were done eating the two head over to the Gargantia. Melty has to get back to her job as a delivery girl. Kai kissed her goodbye to her as he will be waiting for her to come back. Kai walks around the Gargantia. As he keeps walking he runs into Ledo.

"Oh Hello Ledo"

"Oh Good morning Kai How did you sleep?"

"Never then better"  
"Great"

"So you got any plans today?" Ledo asked

"Yeah I'm going to wait for Melty to get off work, but that's not for a while"

"I see so you want to do something with me?"  
"Sure what do you want to do?"

"I know, I would like to know some knowledge of your time and the past. Therefore I would liek to go to your ship and see if there is a thing called the Library"

"Oh sure follow me"

The two walked and entered the USS Atlas. They entered the inside the ship and head towards the library. Ledo looked at the books, seeing so many books that has past knowledge. Ledo wanted to know where did humans come from, so he grabbed a book called The Origins of Humanity. Ledo then walked out the library and head over to the Gargantia and began reading. He looked throughout the pages. He read about evolution and what did humans do when they arrived. He also learned about the human migration of the world. As they were reading they head over to Bebel's house where he is laying in his bed reading a book that Amy gave him when she was at the Atlas library. Bebel was reading about the great pyramids of Egypt and it's purposes. Bebel is so engrossed by it that he couldn't take his eyes out of it. Ledo and Kai entered Amy's house.

"Oh Hello Bebel"

"Hey Ledo and who is this?"

"Bebel this is Kai from the strange ship"

"Oh I heard that you came from the past is it true? Bebel asked to Kai

"Indeed it is?"

"Tell me what was it like living in the distant past where land existed"

"Well it was different then living in these boats. Land was like hard as a rock. People would stand and do lots of exercise. Then there are these things called Skyscrapers. They are buildings that can reach to the sky. Also people rode in these carriages called Automobiles.'

For hours, Kai would tell Ledo and Bebel about the time he lived in land and what would people do.

Amy, Saya and Melty are taking their lunch break. They were laughing as usually what girls do, then Melty tells Amy and Saya about her time when he hung out with Kai. She also told them about the time he saw Kai's body.

"Oh my goodness girl tell me what did you see under his clothes" Amy said

"Oh my goodness he has a 6 pack and damn he's hot"

"He looks skinny and slim but if you say it's true, then wow" Saya said

Melty finishes eating her food as she gets up .

"Hey I'm going back to work see ya guys"

00"Bye" the two girls said

(USS Atlas)

Captain Paulo was at the main deck practicing his punches and kicks for self defense purposes. While other Marines and Sailors were practicing either shooting or practicing with hand technique, then they hear the people screaming. Marines and Sailors are listening hearing what was going on?

In the bridge, one of the men up there are getting contact from the Gargantia

"This is Captain Ridget, I need some help!"

"Ridget what is going on" one of the men asked

"Pirates are invading the ship. I need help"

"Alright"

He then announced the whole ship telling them about Pirates invading the Gargantia.

"Attention this is not a drill. Pirates have been spotted onto the Gargantia prepare for any attack. I repeat this is not a drill. Pirates have been spotted onto the gargantia"

Captain Paulo gave the order to defend the Gargantia and save lives as possible. Marines and Sailors were getting their combat uniform on with m16 rifles onto their hand. They ran to the Gargantia finding any pirates they spot. Some even started shooting at the pirates while most pinned them to the ground. Jeffery ran to Kai and Ledo telling what is happening.

"Kai Ledo, Pirates are attacking the Gargantia here" Jeffery gave Kai a 9 mm pistol while Ledo took out his laser pistol. After keeping an eye for eachother, the two realized what they really need to do. They look at eachother.

"AMY!"  
"MELTY!"

The two ran opposite directions Ledo kept searching for Amy until he finds him hiding under a table one of the restaurant feeling scared.

"Aaaah"

"Amy its me"

Amy began to tear up

"Ledo!" she began to sob into his chest

Meanwhile, Kai was still on the run to search for Melty. He kept shouting for Melty. On the way he keeps punching and kicking the pirates. Until he sees Melty being grabbed by a pirate.

"YOU BASTARD DO NOT TAKE MY MELTY" he said as he ran for the pirate

The pirate was now gun pointing at Melty. Threatening her if Kai got any closer, but Kai didn't hesitate to shoot the Pirate in the leg. "BANG" the bullet hit the pirate leg as Melty was released from him and she ran to Kai hugging him. Kai ran carrying Melty bridal style, and running for their life. Kai, Ledo, Amy, Saya and another boy regrouped to a random spot. On what do they have to do.

"Kai what do we do?" Ledo asked

"Get onto the USS Atlas. I think it should be safe there"

"Alright"

Then Kai Ledo, and the other unnamed boy carried their girlfriends bridal style. As they were carrying them, they were shooting at the pirates making sure they don't get in the way. They reached the entrance to the Atlas and they kept following Kai until they reached the cabin level. Kai opened the door. As everyone entered, Kai locked the door.

"Whew! We should be safe for now" Kai said

"I can't believe these pirates would come to the Gargantia and attack us! Why…...why would they do this?"

"They are pirates. THey pillage and shit"

"Kai is right." Saya said

"By the way, who is this person Saya"

"This is my boyfriend Deacon"

Deacon was a blonde haired boy. A slim boy, he is wearing dark pants, and a pulley shirt.

"Nice to meet you Deacon" Ledo and Kai said

"Saya how long you two been dating?"  
"A week"

"A week? That's more than 2 weeks" Kai said "But that doesn't matter. What matters that we are safe. I say we shouldn't get involved fighting, unless pirates attempt to breakdown this cabin."

"Agree" Everyone said

"Ok for the meantime, lets kill time"

"How" Ledo asked 

Kai then took something out of his closet and showed a deck of cards. The game he suggest he played is called Egyptian rat slap. He explained the details on playing the game, and showed them how to play it. When time passed, the six really enjoyed playing the card game as entertaining. Later an announcement came throughout the whole ship.

"Attention all Pirates has been either killed or taken into custody. The ship is now safe. We can now resume our daily events"

The six got out the ship. To the left, is the remaining pirate taken into custody. They weren't really much pirates, most of them either fled or killed in action. The 6 walked back to the Gargantia.

"Where do you think those pirates came from?"

"I don't know, but Pirates will come back in numbers" Deacon said  
"What do you mean?"  
"I was captured by pirates one time, and I overheard that they come in waves."

"Really?" Amy asked

"Yes."

Another hour has passed another wave of pirates has appeared. This time they climbed up the USS Atlas making the Sailor and Marines open fire. One pirate came up to Kai and Melty, after that Kai gave the pirate and uppercut, and ran to saftey. A pirage snatched Melty out of her and proceeds to run

"KAI HELP ME!"

Kai runs towards the pirate and grabs Melty's legs, but the Pirate decided to let go to not get captured.

"Holy shit that was scary" Melty said as she began to cry. The two were hiding behind some barrel boxes. Melty they began sobbing in his chest. Kai caressed her arms.

"It's ok babe. I'll be right here no matter what. I just hope Amy, Ledo, Saya, and Deacon are ok"

After clearing the next wave of pirates, it was time for an emergency meeting. Between the Gargantia and Atlas. Paulo and Ridget were in the USS Atlas talking about pirates and joining forces.

"We need to stop pirates immediately"

"Captain Ridget we will send our best military men out there. We have the technology to track them down, we also have aircraft to attack them in the air. Hell we even got radar and sonar if they are underground"

"Then it settled. I would like to join forces with the USS Atlas of the United States. Our forces will outnumbered the pirates"

"Captain you got yourself a deal"

The two captains shook hands

Military men and women were running to their stations. They all got into boats carrying rifles into their backs. Carrying packs and stuff. Gargantian army did the same but uniform is different. The marines got onto the small cargo ships alongside with the Gargantian army. As they were sailing. Some aircraft were flying through the seas following the people at the water. In the distance they saw a big pirate ship.

"That must be the pirate ship where they are from" Jeffrey said

"Yes Jeffery that is the one" Captain Paulo said

Aircraft began to firing at the ship. The Gargantians where very amazed on how can an aircraft can fire out guns as well. They stop the ships as they climb onto the ship. They began firing their rifles at the pirate ship. Amy, Saya, Melty, Ledo, Kai, and Deacon were looking at the action.

"Whoa! Kai I didn't know your nation has aircraft that can fire guns" Melty said

"Oh yeah. We are America the best nation in the world"

"Man If I could go back in time, I would totally visit your country" Amy said

Ledo was amazed how the United States would be such an amazing power. They have everything manpower, technology, tactics, and much more.

Back at the ship, they raided all of the ship reaching to the bridge where the pirate captain was holding his gun to prepare to shoot but tough luck, thr US marines shot him down in the head. Thereafter it was a victory for the US and The Gargantia. After it was captured, the USS Atlas took it as a vessel to extend the ship more.

Night time reached as Melty was back in the USS Atlas with Kai. She was reading the World History book. She opened a random page, and her eyes were totally glued to the book when she started reading about the Age of Revolution.

"Hey Kai"

"Hm?"

"Can you explain to me about this Age of Revolution?"

"Ooh. That's an interesting topic. Well during the age of revolution, our ancestors got really tired of being ruled by kings and queens especially nobles. Do you know what they do to them?"

"Uh no"

"Well they either surrendered, switch sides or thye get killed. Most of them got killed"

"Geez"

"Especially the most famous one is the French Revolution and the American one. Which is my nation. The French Revolution impacted the world so much it was the most famous than the American one. The king was labeled as a traitor so what they did is that they used the Guillotine on him"

"Guillotine?"

"They cut his head off"

Melty shivered as she heard that. She couldn't imagine what being a king or queen like in those day

"Damn very brutal"

"Yeah but I think they deserve it"

"What makes you think?"

"Well the kings and queens would become corrupted and greedy. It was too much for the people so therefore the revolutions were made"

Melty understood what he meant as she nodded.

"Well im going to bed. You can continue reading if you eish"

"Ok good night"

Kai went to sleep as Melty kept reading about the Revolutions taking place in North America and Europe. The American Revolution really interest her more as these people fought against a tyrannical government. Their bravery and Patriotism really intrigue her. As she keeps contimur to read she started to get drowsy until she fell asleep on the book.


	6. Chapter 5

A Holiday From the Past

Kai was walking around the Gargantia going shopping for ingredients. He looks for recipes to create food for thanksgiving. His job was to create stuffing for the turkey for tonight.

"If I can't have chicken maybe fish would be a better alternative," he said

Kai heads over to the fish section. He purchased at least 4 trouts and given the money to the registered person. The lady then wrapped it, and kai put it in his bag. "Thank you" The lady nodded as he ran his way back. On his way back, he runs into Amy and Ledo.

"Oh hey guys"

"Oh Hi, Kai," they both said, "What are you doing here?"

"Shopping for food. Today we're having a feast. Today is a holiday where people would cook other food and they bring it to whoever is hosting the party. Oh, by the way, is Melty, Saya, and you guys are off today?

"Yes, why?"

"Well, are you interested in joining the holiday with us?"

"Sure"

"Alright just come on in around 6:00 PM. Don't worry, the Captain wants me to invite someone from the Gargantia. Just make sure you wear something nice"

"Ok see you later at 6," Ledo said

He runs as he waves goodbye

Amy and Ledo rushed over to Saya's place. The entered the door seeing Melty and Saya talking about random stuff.

"Amy, Ledo how are you?"

"We're good, say, um Kai invited us to his ship. They are having some type of holiday banquet toady, he invited all of us here"

"Really I would love to come"

"me too," Saya said

"ok just make sure you wear something nice"

"Ok See ya guys" Ledo and Amy walked out

Kai gave the fish to the kitchen crew making the fish stuffing they wanted.

"Oh thanks Kai for the fish"

"No Problem Ahmed, you excited for the feast tonight?"

"Yes I am, I can't wait to eat the food"

He then ran back outside to see setting up the decorations and table set up he decided to head back to the Gargantia to hang out with Melty again for another date. He goes to Melty's home he knocks on the door. Melty opens the door

"Oh hey babe"

"Hey Melty so had Amy told you about the banquet today"

"Yes I'll be there"

"Good, but before we go, I wanna hang out with you"

"Sure where do you want to go?"

"Anywhere I just wanna be with you, and talk"

The two walked around the ship talked about their lives. Melty was more interested in his life, and his life in the past.

"Kai, tell me about your life in the past"

"Uh I don't know"

"Oh come on. I won't tell anyone" she said making a teasing face

"Alright. Ok um. So I was born on October 3rd, 2003 in San Diego, California. I was born into a very nice family. I have a mother, a father, and an only child. Throughout my life, I have always loved playing music and drawing art. Mainly pencil drawing. At school, I was able to make friends and became a somewhat popular kid in school. Life was great until things changed. When I was thirteen years old, my mother passed away from ALS."

"Gasp" Kai...I'm so sorry"

"Thank you, the family was shocked. My mother and father had me when they were really young. My parents had me when they were younger. My dad was 24 and my mom was 19 years old."

"Wow, I assume your dad is not that old?"

"Yup He is about in his forties"

As they kept talking he bought some drinks for him and Melty. Melty sipped as he kept talking about his life. He then talked about if he ever got back to 2019 then he would.

"I see, but I do want to know what is life in 2019?"

"Uhhhhhhhhhh I..it's hard to explain"

"Just try"

"Well, things are good and bad. Everyone talks about politics in my time. I hate it when they talk about politics."

"That's crazy"

"I know. My intention is to stay away from politics and enjoy life because life is short"

"I agree with you. Say where is your father I would like to meet him"

"Sure just follow me"

The two walked over to the main deck as they entered the ship. The two went inside and took the elevator to the lower floors. They were in the office areas where he would be working.

"Here it is"

Kai knocks on the door and a man who is in his forties and has a clean-cut hair and wearing casual outfit. His name is Henry Sato

"Hey Dad"

"His Son. What's up?"

"Dad I want you to meet someone"

Melty introduces herself to the marine. The marine had a pleasant smile on his face

"Mr. Sato my name is Melty"

"Hello Melty it is nice to meet you"

The two shook hands to greet each other

"Why don't you two come in. I'll fetch you up some beverages. The two entered the office as Mr. Sato heated up some hot chocolate. He poured then onto mugs and gave it to them.

"So Kai, how do you two know each other?"

Kai and Melty looked at each other and giggled

"Dad, Melty is my girlfriend. I wanted to see how would you react"

"Son. You're becoming a man now. This girl Melty, if you like her, fine by me" he said

"Cool"

"So Melty has my son taught you any acknowledgment of our past?"

"Oh yes, I learned about the American Revolutions, and the time when Humanity when it entered the medieval era."

"Ooh, Interesting. By the way are you willing to come to the feast tonight. We are having a holiday today called Thanksgiving."

"Oh yeah I'm going to be there, and this holiday, what is it about?"

"Well, Thanksgiving is an annual holiday in my Country, the United States. We celebrate the time when the first settlers of the United States were thankful to their God about finding this new land. Read about the colonists in the history books in the library"

"Really, that sound very interesting," Melty said

"Melty I think you would be a great bride for my son"

"DAD!"

"Oh uh, a bride?"

"Melty he was only joking ok let's go"

Kai dragged Melty out of the room and ran back to the main deck where Kai was breathing heavily.

"Oh my god. Melty I'm so sorry about my Dad'

"Oh it's ok"

"Yeah, so where do you want to go now?"

"Anywhere that is fine," she said

"Alright"

It was not 5:30 PM. Kai was in his room dressed all fancy. He was wearing a white button-up shirt with a black tie, and a black suit with black slacks. His hair was the same. He got out of the room walking to the main deck where the food is setup. Lights were on and random music was playing. The Gargantuan guest arrived at the ship wearing fancy clothes. The following people, Amy, Saya, Ledo, Melty, Bellows, Ridge, Pinion, and many unnamed guesses were on the ship.

Kai went up to Melty seeing how beautiful she is in a dark dress. Melty looked surprised to see him in the suit and tie. He looked so handsome in her eyes.

"Melty"

"Kai"

"You look great," Kai said

"So do you," Melty said

"So you ready?"

"Yeah!"

The two hold hands as they sat down on the bench. As everyone was gathered, Captain Paulo made an announcement.

"I want to thank everyone for coming to this spectacular holiday. I realized that everyone must be very hungry right now. So before we began eating, I want to bring up Captain Ridget to the stage"

Ridge went up to the stage wearing a white dress with earrings.

"I want to say thank you to Captain Paulo for inviting all of us to this wonderful holiday of yours. This has been a great cultural exchange throughout the week. I hope we can continue this until the day we all end."

Everyone applauded as she got off the stage.

"Ok everyone let's eat"

Everyone was cheering. As Melty and were going to grab some food, Kai grabbed her to a dark area so no one can see.

"Melty.."

"Yeah?"

"How would you feel if went back to my time in 2019"

"I would be very sad and depressed"

"You would?"

"Yeah, why you asking me this?"

"Well, I had a dream last night. It was about me saying goodbye to you that I was going back to my time in 2019. You were on the edge of the ship where the Atlas was sitting. As the boat drives away, the boat disappeared and I returned to my time. I ran to the bunker crying. As I was crying I could hear you crying as well."

"Babe, that was just a dream. I doubt you'll find a way back to your time"

"I know, but again I just wanted to see how would you feel"

"I understand" Melty nodded 'Now forget about that, and let's have some food"

"Alright!"

I HAVE TO END THIS SHORTLY BECAUSE I'M RUNNING OUT OF IDEAS IN THIS CHAPTER. THE NEXT CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE VERY INTERESTING. I PROMISE TO MAKE THE NEXT CHAPTER LONGER.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Chapter 4

The Gargantia began to move at 30 knots along side with many ships alongside the USS Atlas. The sun began to rise. The clock reads 8:30 AM. Kai wakes up seeing Melty next to him. He gets up and stretches and shakes Melty to wake. Melty rubs her eyes seeing Kai.

"Morning sleepyhead"

"Morning Kai"

The two got up and gets ready for the day. Kai and Melty walks out of the cabin and the two head outside to see where they are now. As they are outside, the ship is moving forward.

"Melty where do you think the Gargantia is moving?"

"I don't know probably finding more treasure down the deep sea"

"Oh hopefully they can find something value"

"So you wanna grab breakfast?"

"Sure follow me"

The two gose back to the ship. They walked to the cafeteria and he grabbed 2 instant rame noodles. He paid for them and gives it to Melty.

"What's this?"

"Instant noodles"

"How do you cook this?"

"Just add warm water and your ready to eat"

"Just water!?"

Kai nodded as she directed her to the warm water tank. He shows her how to do it as he opens the cup and he activates the switch and water comes out. As it comes close to full, he stops it and covers the cup with the half open cover. Melty mimicked the way Kai did. After a few minutes of waiting, the two began to eat.

"Mmm this is good" Melty said

"I know everyone eats it where I live"

"You mean the past?"

"Yeah"

After they were done eating the two head over to the Gargantia. Melty has to get back to her job as a delivery girl. Kai kissed her goodbye to her as he will be waiting for her to come back. Kai walks around the Gargantia. As he keeps walking he runs into Ledo.

"Oh Hello Ledo"

"Oh Good morning Kai How did you sleep?"

"Never then better"

"Great"

"So you got any plans today?" Ledo asked

"Yeah I'm going to wait for Melty to get off work, but that's not for a while"

"I see so you want to do something with me?"

"Sure what do you want to do?"

"I know, I would like to know some knowledge of your time and the past. Therefore I would liek to go to your ship and see if there is a thing called the Library"

"Oh sure follow me"

The two walked and entered the USS Atlas. They entered the inside the ship and head towards the library. Ledo looked at the books, seeing so many books that has past knowledge. Ledo wanted to know where did humans come from, so he grabbed a book called The Origins of Humanity. Ledo then walked out the library and head over to the Gargantia and began reading. He looked throughout the pages. He read about evolution and what did humans do when they arrived. He also learned about the human migration of the world. As they were reading they head over to Bebel's house where he is laying in his bed reading a book that Amy gave him when she was at the Atlas library. Bebel was reading about the great pyramids of Egypt and it's purposes. Bebel is so engrossed by it that he couldn't take his eyes out of it. Ledo and Kai entered Amy's house.

"Oh Hello Bebel"

"Hey Ledo and who is this?"

"Bebel this is Kai from the strange ship"

"Oh I heard that you came from the past is it true? Bebel asked to Kai

"Indeed it is?"

"Tell me what was it like living in the distant past where land existed"

"Well it was different then living in these boats. Land was like hard as a rock. People would stand and do lots of exercise. Then there are these things called Skyscrapers. They are buildings that can reach to the sky. Also people rode in these carriages called Automobiles.'

For hours, Kai would tell Ledo and Bebel about the time he lived in land and what would people do.

Amy, Saya and Melty are taking their lunch break. They were laughing as usually what girls do, then Melty tells Amy and Saya about her time when he hung out with Kai. She also told them about the time he saw Kai's body.

"Oh my goodness girl tell me what did you see under his clothes" Amy said

"Oh my goodness he has a 6 pack and damn he's hot"

"He looks skinny and slim but if you say it's true, then wow" Saya said

Melty finishes eating her food as she gets up .

"Hey I'm going back to work see ya guys"

00"Bye" the two girls said

(USS Atlas)

Captain Paulo was at the main deck practicing his punches and kicks for self defense purposes. While other Marines and Sailors were practicing either shooting or practicing with hand technique, then they hear the people screaming. Marines and Sailors are listening hearing what was going on?

In the bridge, one of the men up there are getting contact from the Gargantia

"This is Captain Ridget, I need some help!"

"Ridget what is going on," one of the men asked

"Pirates are invading the ship. I need help"

"Alright"

He then announced the whole ship telling them about Pirates invading the Gargantia.

"Attention this is not a drill. Pirates have been spotted onto the Gargantia prepare for any attack. I repeat this is not a drill. Pirates have been spotted onto the gargantia"

Captain Paulo gave the order to defend the Gargantia and save lives as possible. Marines and Sailors were getting their combat uniform on with m16 rifles onto their hand. They ran to the Gargantia finding any pirates they spot. Some even started shooting at the pirates while most pinned them to the ground. Jeffery ran to Kai and Ledo telling what is happening.

"Kai Ledo, Pirates are attacking the Gargantia here" Jeffery gave Kai a 9 mm pistol while Ledo took out his laser pistol. After keeping an eye for eachother, the two realized what they really need to do. They look at eachother.

"AMY!"

"MELTY!"

The two ran opposite directions Ledo kept searching for Amy until he finds him hiding under a table one of the restaurant feeling scared.

"Aaaah"

"Amy, it's me"

Amy began to tear up

"Ledo!" she began to sob into his chest

Meanwhile, Kai was still on the run to search for Melty. He kept shouting for Melty. On the way he keeps punching and kicking the pirates. Until he sees Melty being grabbed by a pirate.

"YOU BASTARD DO NOT TAKE MY MELTY" he said as he ran for the pirate

The pirate was now gun pointing at Melty. Threatening her if Kai got any closer, but Kai didn't hesitate to shoot the Pirate in the leg. "BANG" the bullet hit the pirate leg as Melty was released from him and she ran to Kai hugging him. Kai ran carrying Melty bridal style, and running for their life. Kai, Ledo, Amy, Saya and another boy regrouped to a random spot. On what do they have to do.

"Kai what do we do?" Ledo asked

Jeffrey had an m16 rifle in his hand firing any pirates that got in his way. He was constantly running around to save any Gargantian citizens by all any means. He then see Bellows being dragged by another pirate. Jeffery shoots the pirate and ran to Bellows.

"Bellows are you ok?"

Bellow looked at him daydreaming thinking that Jeffery was the person that he had a crush on

"Bellows"

Bellows then came back to reality seeing that Jeffery was asking him

"Oh yeah I'm good" she said as Jeffery helped her up.

"Stay close to me"

She nodded

Bellows followed Jeffery shooting pirates all over the ship, and such.

Captain there seem to be a ship in the distance according to the radar. Captain Paulo looked at the radar screen and saw through the binoculars seeing that there were these pirates ships coming in numbers.

"Looks like we're going to have to use our ship as a weapon now. Began firing all weapons as possible."

The USS Atlas sent off in front of the Gargantia. Then it stopped at a pretty good distance between the pirates and the Atlas itself. Firstly, the CIWS were fired when pirates were riding on boat gliders as they fell into the deep sea water. Then the pirates tried using big boats to take them down. Too bad for them, the Atlas used their ARSOC to shoot them down and sunken. Later they fired Tomahawk missiles that was heading to the pirate ship in the distance. The missile launched as it flames up from a 90 degree angle to a 60 degree angle then once reaching a little higher into the air it was now at a 180 degree angle. As it reached the huge pirate ship it then turned to a 60 degree angle but the opposite way. It caused a big explosion making everyone in the Gargantia seeing an explosion in the distance.

"What was that?" Amy asked

"I think they fired at missile" Kai said

"Missile?"

"A very powerful bomb" Ledo said

Bellows and Jeffery also witness a huge explosion as they just stared right into that explosion. They couldn't move. Jeffery saw this many times when he was stationed at Syria. Bellows on the other hand was new to see this kind of thing. She saw more missiles coming out at the Atlas. It was very daunting to see a missile strike. Ridget was also very appalling to see many missile firing one at a time and see that Pirates are either being ambushed or killed. Just who were these Americans and how powerful they are. Do they possess some kind of god power or do they possess some type of an advanced technology, but that would be impossible comparing to Ledo's mech, Chamber that is highly more advanced than the United States have.

After seeing the ship destroyed, a VTOL was flying over the Gargantia as it was flying it went straight to the Pirate ship to see any survivors survived the missile attack. Then the VTOL stopped in mid air at the pirate ship. Marines slid down and scanning the area with their rifles. The Gargantian Military were very impressed with the US marines seeing how well organized and well trained and discipline. After wiping out the last of the pirate in the Gargantia, every marine that is left back at the Gargantia will help out the needy. As for the main gang, they all ran back to Amy's house seeing if her brother is ok. They barged in to see him sitting in the bed still reading the Ancient Pyramids of Egypt.

"Hey Amy, what's wrong you seem scared" Bebel asked

"Oh it's nothing just checking on you" Amy said

"Oh I see, you're still concerned about my health, listen I'm fine. The doctor comes to the house to check on me everyday so no need to be concerned"

"Sure" she said

Everyone sat down in relief after what they have experienced. Kai was laying down in the ground shaking. Melty kneeled down checking to see if his boyfriend was ok.

"Kai...are you ok?" she asked

"Oh my god. That was scary" he said

"What do you mean?"

"You being captured by pirates, oh my goodness I don't want to think about it. I would've lost you today, but thank god for the Marines to be here. I don't know what would've I done if the marines weren't here to save us"

"It's ok Kai, just be glad that we are safe. We need to move onto the future so we can plan ahead"

"Melty is right. We need to move on from this and focus on bigger priorities" Saya said

Kai got up to his feet as he sat down next to Melty. To get it out of his mind, he talked to Bebel about the book." Say Bebel have you learned anything from that book?"

"Yeah it's very intriguing. Did you know that these ancient Pyramids were made of Limestone, and they were made by hand. They created these pyramids mainly for religious purposes."

"I can tell that you are very interested in the distant past, and also I can tell you are really interested in what other civilization existed in the distant past"

"Oh I would love to know"

"Sure, but after your done with that book, I'll get you another book about the distant past"

(Flashback)

Ledo, and Amy were in a room in the USS Atlas with the Captain talking about how did humans developed to live in these huge boats.

"So we been taught that a huge ice has one covered the earth. Then it all melted, then we were told that a place called land existed l, but I don't understand it. Maybe you might have answers why"

"I can tell you the first part Amy" Ledo said

"I understand what you are referring" Paulo said "a huge ice was an Earth Period called an Ice Age. Its the time when the earth was covered in ice. This happened many times before. The Ice happened at last 2 or 3 times. Also land does not exist anymore because they were submerged into the ground."

"Maybe i would like to offer you gentlemen to go diving into the sea depth and shoe you this might have been civilization once" Pinion said

They nodded

"So Ledo what happened. How did humans get into space?" Paulo asked

"It was a time when the earth started to freeze, so humans decided to migrate to space but we needed to evolve but some people disagree with it. It got worse after that. A war between the Continental Union, and the Evolvers, then it continued Onto space. Today the Continental Union is known as the Galactic Alliance, and the Evolvers the Hideauze."

Ledo explained some details of it after explaining that he found an old record of what happened to the earth and its land. Paulo stood up and went up to Ledo

"Thank you for your sharing" paulo said as he shook his hand while Ledo shook back.

IM SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT. I WAS BUSY DOING OTHER THINGS, BUT BELIEVE ME ILL TRY TO GET GOING MORE ON THIS.


End file.
